The Accidentally Helpful Accident
by 12HockeyChick21
Summary: Sam hits a girl with the Impala. He and Dean call Cas to heal her and Cas shares an interesting bit of information with them. She's pregnant!
1. Chapter 1

**P.O.V. Of Sam**

I had just left the store after buying Dean his pie and was driving down an empty road. At least I'd thought it was empty. It was late and dark out and I hit a bump. Then I accidentally ran a stop sign as I reached over to save the pie from flying out of the passenger's seat. I didn't realize this until I looked up and saw a woman in my headlights.

I tried to stop, but it was too late. I hit her hard, making her launch forward. I flinched at the dull thud of her hitting the pavement. Feeling my heart pounding, I squealed to a stop and jumped out of the car to help her.

"Oh dammit!" I hissed to myself. Upon examining her in the light of the headlights, she was pretty banged up and irresponsive.

"Shit." I scooped her up and placed her in the back of the Impala.

"Dean's gonna kill me if I dented his car." I groaned, looking back at the limp body in the rear view mirror. _What if I killed her?_

I hurried back to the bunker, which was a good half hour drive. My stomach lurched every time I looked in the mirror to check on her. Finally I got back and grabbed her to bring her inside out of the cold, completely forgetting Dean's pie.

"Hey Sammy! 'Bout time. Where's my pie?" Dean's voice greeted me as I came in the door. Then a few seconds later, Dean appeared with a beer in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He was too busy reading the newspaper to notice me carrying a girl.

"Hey, I think I got something Sammy." Dean took a sip of his beer, then looked up at me. Once he saw, he spewed his beer everywhere.

"SAM, WHAT THE HELL! What happened?!" He put the items in his hands down and directed me down the hall to one of the spare rooms with a bed.

"I-I... she just came out of nowhere!"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as I set her down.

"I..."

"Really Sam?! I let you go out by yourself and you hit a girl! Dogs aren't enough for you anymore?"

"DEAN!" I shouted in all seriousness.

"Sorry. So what do we do?!"

"Call an ambulance." I stated.

"No way."

"Then what then?"

"I'll call Cas!" Dean looked up. "I know you can hear us Cas. Wherever you are... we need you, buddy."

"Hello Dean." Cas came down not even a second later, appearing behind Dean. My brother jumped and turned to look at Cas.

"Don't do that." he grumbled.

"My apologies." Cas bobbed his head. I watched as the two of them stared at each other for a few moments, really close to each other. I coughed to get their attention.

"Cas, we need you to heal this girl." Dean pointed at the mass on the bed.

"What happened?" Castiel's face screwed up in confusion.

"Sam hit her with the Impala."

"Very well." Cas frowned, walking over to her. He put his hand on abdomen and his face changed immediately.

"What's wrong? Is she dead?" I asked nervously.

"No. But she is expecting."

"WHAT?! I hit a pregnant woman?! Great..."

"No worries, she most likely didn't even know she's pregnant. She is only a few months in." Cas assured me. I didn't feel any better.

"Will she and the baby be alright?" Dean asked.

"Well, she is very injured. I don't know."

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked.

"Yes, I could possess her and heal her slowly and protect the fetus."

"Baby, Cas. It's a baby." I said.

"Yes. I just must get confirmation from her. Give me a moment." Cas touched the woman's forehead and we stood there in silence, just waiting. Then, Cas just abruptly wavered, about to collapse. Dean rushed for him.

"Cas!" he caught him and Cas's eyes fluttered open again. He looked up at Dean, but he didn't look... like Cas.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"What? Cas, it's me. Dean..." My brother said.

"Dean? I'm sorry. I don't know you."

"Wait, Dean. That's not Cas."

"Correct Sam." Dean and I looked at the bed, startled. The girl was sitting up, outer body mostly healed.

"C-Cas?" Dean stammered.

"Yes Dean?"

"Son of a bitch..." Dean murmured breathlessly.

"You guys remember Jimmy." Cas said. Dean let go of Jimmy.

"Wait... Castiel?" Jimmy asked, standing up straight.

"Yes. I have moved to this body for the time being. You may be free for a number of months while I assist this woman." Cas told him.

"By free you mean...? You're letting me go?"

"Well, no. If you don't mind."

"Some freedom for a while will be nice. But, no. I don't mind if you come back to me eventually."

"Hey, you can stay with us." I told him.

"We can teach you to hunt." Dean snickered.

"Hunt? Like animals."

"Nope. Supernatural creatures like Castiel. Evil ones." I told him.

"Sounds dangerous. I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Kind of short first chapter. But please review. Let me know what you thought!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**P.O.V. Of Dean**

It was weird having Cas in a female's body. But what was even weirder was having Cas's original vessel Jimmy walking around the bunker. Jimmy was sort of weak from all the crap Cas had put his body through, but other than getting sick more often than normal, he seemed okay. It was about a month after the switch and Sam and Jimmy were gone out on a hunt. Sam had chosen a simple haunting in an old elementary school out in some small town in California for Jimmy to learn about ghosts. Sam was doing a pretty good job teaching Jimmy how to hunt and the hands on learning technic did wonders for him.

As for Cas and I? Well Sam didn't want to take a pregnant girl out on hunts, so I got stuck staying at the bunker to watch over Cas. Being an angel, Cas didn't seem to understand all the intricacies of women and pregnancies. But I was human and I didn't really understand it either. This lead to a lot of reading.

I was sitting at the table in the bunker, a book on fetal development in front of me. As I started reading the chapter on miscarriages I groaned aloud.

"How come I'M the one stuck at home researching and SAM is off hunting. Seems kinda backwards, right Cas?" I called to the blonde haired, pregnant, female Cas. He... she... (I still couldn't decide what to call him. Sam called Cas a he still. But me... I dunno. I guess I still considered the angel a guy. It was really confusing. ANYWAY). Cas looked up from his belly, which was slowly starting to show a small baby bump.

"Yes Dean, it's different. But I like having you here. What have learned about my condition?"

"Geez Cas. You make it sound like a disease. Well, first of all, we really need to take you to the doctors. We don't even know how far along you are and that's important to know. You're obviously still in your first trimester, but we need to know the months. Miscarriage is apparently most common in the first trimester. And according to this book, there's a ton of vitamins you need that I have no idea where to find them or even how to pronounce them." I told Cas.

The angel looked at me with blue eyes, still so much like his old ones. Even though the eyes were different, the feelings behind them still showed the same old Cas.

"So we will go to the doctor." Cas nodded.

"Well, buddy, that's not how that works. We have to make an appointment with an OB/GYN."

"A what?" Cas tilted his head to the side, confused.

"A..." I looked back down at the book. "A... Obstetrician and Gynecology doctor."

"Okay."

"Get me the phone book, Cas."

* * *

><p>A week went by. Sam and Jimmy returned from California, then soon took off to New York for another case. But tomorrow was Cas's first appointment.<p>

It was 12 AM when I woke up and went out to the kitchen for some water. I passed by Cas sitting on the couch, staring at nothing.

"Cas... what are you doing up?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Angels don't sleep, Dean."

"But pregnant women do. Cas you need to remember you're in a vessel that is carrying human life. You need to start taking care of your vessel. That means things like sleeping, eating, drinking, showering." I sniffed Cas. "I mean GOD, do you even know what a shower is?"

"Yes, Dean. I have showered before." Cas said in his matter-o-fact tone.

"I know, Cas... I was just teasing- you know what? Never mind. Just follow me." I stood up and Cas followed suite. I took him down the hall to the bathroom and turned the water on for him. Looking at him take off the girl's jacket, I realized that she hadn't showered since she got here. She was still wearing the same clothes as the day Sam had hit her with Baby and brought her in.

"We need to go out shopping for maternity clothes for you before the appointment tomorrow, Cas." I said. Cas nodded and continued stripping until he was naked. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Uh... I'll go grab you some of my old clothes for you to put on when you're done. That will work for now." And I quickly turned and fled the bathroom.

When I returned with clothes, Cas was in the shower... singing?

"_Carry on my wayward sooooon... there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to reeeest. Don't you cry no more._"

"Hey Cas?" I broke in, making Cas stop.

"Yes Dean?"

"Where'd ya here that song?"

"It was just in her memories Dean. Her memories were so strong. They wanted to sing. So I did." I put my clothes on the back of the toilet.

"Ah huh. Alright Cas. Well the clothes are here when you get out. The towels are to your left on the rack. Meet me in the kitchen when you're done."

"Okay, Dean."

I left the bathroom and walked down the hall to the kitchen. I began to hum the song Cas had been singing. Carry on Wayward Son, huh? Wonder what made that song so important to the girl. About halfway through humming it, at the guitar solo part, I started playing air guitar, basically sang the guitar part, and dancing around the kitchen like a complete idiot.

"_Carry on, you will always remember. Carry on, nothing equals the splendor. Now your life's no longer empty. Surely Heaven waits fooor yooou! Carry on my wayward soooon. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to reeest. Don't you cryyyyy. Don't you cry no moooooooooore._"

I danced around some more, sliding back and forth on the wooden floors.

"_No moooooore!"_

More air guitar, then I slid a little too much and fell.

"Whoaaaa! Son of a bitch!" I turned over and laid on my back for a moment with my eyes closed. That was great!

"Dean?"

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Cas staring down at me. I smiled at him wearing my clothes as a girl.

"Are you alright?"

I laughed and stood up.

"Yeah Cas, I'm fine. Now let me show ya how to make pancakes. That little fella needs to eat." I rubbed his belly a little, then went to grab some ingredients.


End file.
